1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal detectors and more particularly pertains to a new metal detection system with a magnetometer head coupleable to conventional footware and method of use for facilitating hands-free detection of metals below a surface of the ground adjacent to a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of metal detectors and shoe-mounted electronics is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,756; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,235; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,545.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows hands-free operation of the magnetometer assembly and provides greater flexibility of operation for the user.